1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the production of cerebrally-effective 4-hydroxy-2-oxo-pyrrolidin-1-yl acetamide.
2. Prior Art
Pifferi et al., Il Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 1977, 32, 602, discloses producing 4-hydroxy-2-oxo-pyrrolidin-1-yl acetamide in five stages. However, costly starting products and a total yield of about 33.8 percent make such process unprofitable.